


Dragon Dance

by Dragon (hyperpixy)



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dragons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperpixy/pseuds/Dragon
Summary: Alec Lightwood  and Magnus as dragons
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 11





	Dragon Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToTheStarsWriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToTheStarsWriting/gifts).




End file.
